An Awesome New Form
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Rescue Bots get their new holoforms and take them on a test run. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **An Awesome New Form**

Rachel eagerly ran up to the Griffin Rock Firehouse after having gotten a call from Chief Burns for her and Jamie to come to the fire house after school as he had something important to show them. She had immediately headed for the fire house when she got out of college, her book bag on her shoulders carrying her textbooks and supplies. Arriving, she set down the heavy bag and rolled her shoulders in relief before going down to the lower level where the Rescue Bots were. "Hey, everyone!" She called out.

The bots greeted her warmly, including Quick Shadow, who was slowly becoming more accustomed to the Burns family and their visitors. Heatwave glanced around. "Where's Jamie?" He asked.

Rachel looked contrite. "Sorry, guys," she said. "Jamie couldn't make it. He's volunteering in an after school activity."

"What activity would that be?" Chase asked curiously.

"The activity is going around and delivering either flowers or baked goods for the elderly in the retirement homes," she explained.

Smiling as they knew how much Jamie loved to help, they nodded, but Heatwave still looked a bit disappointed. "That's good he's doing that," he said. "But I was really hoping he'd be here for this."

The young woman's curiosity was piqued. "For what?" She asked wonderingly.

They all smiled and while Salvage, Blurr, and Quick Shadow headed out for patrol, the other four Rescue Bots transformed into their vehicle modes and their doors opened and four people suddenly climbed out of them. Rachel blinked, her shocked face taking in their appearances as she wondered when Chief Burns had allowed more humans onto the team.

A man in a helicopter pilot uniform climbed out of Blades while a construction worker climbed out of Boulder and a police officer climbed out of Chase and lastly, a firefighter climbed out of Heatwave. Still stunned and shocked, Rachel stood up. "Who are you?" She asked warily, taking a step back.

The man in the helicopter pilot outfit smiled at her. "It's us, Rachel," he said in Blades' voice.

As she registered the fact that it was their friends in human form, surprise filled her and she actually staggered backwards in her surprise, almost falling down as she blinked, making them all chuckle at her before Blades went up to her and gently placed a hand on her back, guiding her forward again and gently squeezing her shoulder, which helped her regain her composure. "Okay," she said, her shock turning to curiosity. "Now I'm really curious."

They chuckled. "The Bots received holoforms in order to better disguise themselves on Griffin Rock," Chief Burns explained.

"Come on, Dad," Kade said, his voice taking on a joking tone. "You know Heatwave just wanted a holoform so that he could spend more time with Jamie."

Heatwave's holoform gave the cocky firefighter a firm punch to the shoulder for that one, making Rachel giggle. "And what's wrong with Heatwave wanting to spend time with his adopted son?" She asked Kade before smiling at them all. "Man, Jamie would have flipped out if he was here."

She suddenly gasped and her eyes sparkled as a big smile came to her face. "I've got an idea!" She exclaimed happily. "Why don't you guys go to the school to pick Jamie up and show him your new forms?"

"That's a great idea!" Boulder said in agreement.

The four transformed and Rachel jumped inside of Blades' vehicle form, smiling at his holoform. "This is so cool!" She said, placing on the spare headset.

"Yes, it is," he agreed as they headed for the school, arriving there and finding a few of the kids in front of the school.

"Hey, those are the bullies that keep bullying Jamie since he first came to Griffin Rock," Rachel said, recognizing them.

Heatwave's face came on the Blades' view screen. "Are they the same ones from when Jamie and I first met?" He asked.

"Yes," the young woman answered before she noticed they were standing over someone and to her horror, she recognized the person they were standing over and the bruises on the person's face made her jump out of her seat. "Oh, my word! It's Jamie! He's hurt! They're hurting him!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of Blades' vehicle form and ran to help her cousin.

Heatwave's holoform suddenly ran past her and was near the bullies in a second as the lead bully cocked back his fist to strike Jamie again. But before the blow could hit its mark, Heatwave grabbed the bully's wrist and pulled him off of Jamie, glaring at him and the other three who were stunned to see the firefighter who looked at Jamie. "I better not see these bullies hurting you again, Jamie," he said angrily, anger the bullies knew was directed toward them and not the boy.

"Let's split, man," said another bully, but before they could run, they almost bumped into Rachel and the principal, whom the girl had informed about the incident.

"You four come with me," the principal said, leading the four inside.

Jamie then stood up, rubbing his jaw a bit, but feeling mostly alright. "Thank you for your help, sir," he said to the firefighter politely, not knowing that it was Heatwave, who chuckled.

"Come on, Jamie, you really don't know who I am?" He asked.

The boy looked confused and looked at Rachel and the Burns family, who were all smiling and laughing a little before he noticed the three new people with them and then looked at the Rescue Bots' vehicle forms. Realization hit him and he turned back to the firefighter. "Heatwave?" He asked.

Smiling, Heatwave nodded, ruffling Jamie's hair playfully and the boy ducked away with a laugh before looking curious. "What happened?" He asked.

"They gained new holoforms," Rachel said, which prompted the others to explain the holoforms and how they functioned to Jamie, who was amazed and then grew excited as he began thinking about some stuff.

"This means you can help me with soccer and we can hang out without having to worry about your cover being blown!" He said excitedly.

"That's right," Heatwave said. "And I can also make sure those bullies can't hurt you anymore, thanks to this new form."

The boy hugged him and the Rescue Bot returned the hug. "Thanks for saving me, Dad," he said. "You're the best dad ever."

Smiling, Heatwave scooped Jamie up onto his shoulders, making the boy grin as they then heard carnival music playing. "Who's up for the carnival?" The firefighter asked.

It was a unanimous decision and they headed for the carnival and Jamie looked at Heatwave. "Does this mean we can do the rides together?" He asked.

The answer was yes as not only did they do the rides, but also played some games. At the end of the day, the boy hugged his adopted father happily.

"You're not just the best dad. You're the greatest dad in the whole universe," he said.

Smiling, Heatwave scooped him up into his arms, returning the warm hug. "Thanks, son," he said, planning a day at the zoo and a picnic with his son.

With his new holoform, he was going to spend more time with his son, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
